


星座迷信会让恋爱运势变得更好吗

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #贡多拉卡池小甜梗，送你一杯子等你一辈子
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi





	星座迷信会让恋爱运势变得更好吗

青叶纺，梦之咲学院三年级B班学生，正陷入一场前所未有的大危机。  
他今天的运势是全年最差。  
忧心忡忡地去找夏目君说了这件事。  
夏目哼了一声说前辈是白痴吗，转过身去不理他，接着调自己的试剂。  
全年最差运势大概是个什么概念呢。  
接水的时候被溅出来的开水烫到手。  
去图书室的时候绊倒了门口放借书卡的架子。  
整理图书的时候被书架上滑掉下来下来的书砸了头。  
好晕……  
纺蹲在地上捂着脑袋缓了一会儿，感觉有点头晕眼花。  
这是什么运气啊啊啊他真的还能活得过今天吗。纺这么想，心里有点绝望。  
他揉了揉头，从地上站起来，看见那本砸了自己头的书安静地躺在地上。他叹了口气，把那本书捡起来。  
《每日星座运势指南》。  
纺拿着书想了会儿，他没在图书室见过占星类型的书啊，难道是最近新进的？  
他倒是对占星啊手相这些还挺感兴趣，虽然总是会被零君说“你不要太把自己寄托在这些事情上”。  
纺对着目录好奇地翻到记载今天日期的那一页，开头一句就给他打击甚大。  
「很遗憾地告诉您，您今天的运势实在是太糟糕了！」  
纺只感觉一片乌云罩顶，眼角抽抽地接着往下看。  
「要格外注意应对今天可能发生的倒霉事哦！」  
格外注意吗……纺回想了一下从上午开始就接连不断发生的小事故，好像格外注意了也没有什么用的样子。  
「身边有摩羯座的朋友吗？或许他们可以为今日的您带来好运！」  
唉。  
纺无奈地摇了摇头。  
这样会太麻烦身边的朋友了呢，他也并不是那种会直接去打扰别人的性格。  
他合上书，想要把书归位到原来的位置。  
……太高了，够不着。  
纺搬来放在图书室角落的工具梯，三两下登上去，距离那本书应当归位的书架还有一些距离。他下意识踮起脚，手极力地往上伸，梯子顺着他的力度摇晃起来，向旁边翻去。  
咦不对不对不对要倒了要倒了！！！  
砰。  
连人带梯子摔倒的声音。  
纺挣扎了一下，欲哭无泪地坐起来。眼镜有些歪，他正了正眼镜的位置，看清楚那本和他一起被摔在地上的书，正好是打开到他刚才看的那一页。  
「身边有摩羯座的朋友吗？」  
说起来，他身边有认识的摩羯座吗？  
纺眼神放空地想了好一会儿。  
想起来了，同社团的美伽君就是摩羯座。  
正好中午午休时间他要去手工艺部缝之后「Switch」需要用的演出服装，说不定会见到美伽君。  
然后他顶着一连串的倒霉事挨到了中午吃完午饭。  
纺疲惫地推开手工艺部的门，看见斋宫宗坐在椅子上，玛朵小姐歪了歪头，冲着纺打招呼。  
「纺君、纺君！午安！」  
纺笑着和玛朵小姐问好，问，今天没有看见美伽君呢？  
「小美伽去校外兼职了，今天没有来呢。」  
玛朵小姐左右摇晃了两下，回答道。  
纺“哦”了一句，没有试图开口去打扰宗，而是坐下来，安安静静地准备缝制衣服。  
原本打算是安安静静的。  
至于因为绊倒针线箱，手抖弄掉金属的配饰，等等等等发出的响动，都是他所没有预料到的意外事件。  
“你太吵了。”从刚刚就没有说过话的宗突然正色道。  
纺没反应过来宗是什么意思，说了声，“……啊？”  
然后他就被宗毫不留情地赶了出去。  
纺站在手工部室的门前垂着头长叹。  
今天真的已经不能用普通倒霉来形容了吧。  
衣服暂时没法缝，找不到美伽君，夏目君也不是很想理自己。  
对了。  
纺忽然想到了什么事。  
干脆先去敬人君那里，把他前两天编辑好的活动案提交一下吧。  
这么想着，他就往学生会长室走。  
他敲了敲门，门里传来一声礼貌的请进。纺愣了愣，打开门，看见声音的主人正随着他开门的动作而将目光落在他身上。英智的目光在触及到纺的时候像被微弱的火舌烫了一下，眼睛里流露出一瞬间的动摇，而后他还是镇定状问道，“纺、……纺，有什么事吗？”  
看起来也不是很镇定的样子。  
纺歪了歪头，刚想回答，忽然感觉有巨大的外力扑向自己，有只猫从大开的窗户扑进来，正好就这么精准无误地扑在纺的脸上。  
他一下子跌在地上，刚刚整理好的活动案也被弄乱了顺序，乱七八糟地飞了半个屋子都是。  
英智微微睁大眼睛，有些惊奇地看着面前这一幕。  
纺猛然被呛了一嘴猫毛，表情很痛苦地把猫从自己身上剥离开，猫蹭着他的手喵喵地喊了几声，迅速地挣脱开纺，朝着半开的门跑了出去。  
纺：。  
拍了拍身上的猫毛站了起来。  
“英智君，可以解释一下为什么会有猫从二楼的窗户扑进来吗？”  
呃……  
英智犹豫了一下，这还真是个他无法回答的问题。  
“梦之咲第八大不可思议事件？”他想了想，说。  
“英智君。”纺叹气。  
“什么事？”  
“想笑就笑吧，英智君忍笑的表情让我很伤心。”  
英智忍不住别过头去掩着嘴轻轻笑了两声，却说，“我哪有。”  
“真倒霉啊，纺。”  
纺很失落。  
他蹲下来，把四散的活动案文件都收拾整齐，放到英智的办公桌上。  
他倒是真没想到这个时候能在学生会长室看见英智君，以往这个时候一般都是敬人君在才对。  
英智听了纺的话以后表情很无语，这话说得怎么好像是他一天到晚在压榨敬人一样。  
“我明明也有在认真工作。”他辩解。  
“是、是，”纺笑着点了点头，“活动案我放在这里了，再见，英智君♪”  
“好。”英智含糊地回答了一句。  
纺转身准备离开。他的手刚碰到门把手上，忽然触电似的缩回来。他想起一件很重要的事，便转回身，三步并两步地走到英智的办公桌前。英智本来已经垂下眼帘，继续专心地看自己手头正在翻动的策划书，忽然感觉头顶笼罩下一片阴影。他下意识地抬头，纺把双手撑在办公桌上，正神情严肃地看着自己。  
这动作来得突然，纺和自己的距离一下子又离得这么近，激得英智心脏跳动的频率都错了一拍。  
发生什么事了吗。  
“英智君！”纺上前一步，右手按住自己的心口，严肃地喊英智的名字。  
“嗯……嗯？”英智有点心不在焉地回答。  
这是怎么了，纺为什么突然这么严肃。  
“英智君，”纺垂眸，似乎是在犹豫什么不知道是否该说出口的话，“请、请务必听我说。”  
英智被纺的反应搞得越发迷茫，“你说。”  
“拜托了英智君！虽然很唐突……但这是我一生的请求！”纺认真地凝视着英智的双眼，眼睛里泛着点隐约的水光。  
英智觉得这氛围不太对，这个氛围真的很适合让他马上说出“我拒绝”这三个字来。  
还没等他说出口，纺就闭上眼豁出去了似的说，“请一直跟我在一起吧！英智君！”  
告白来得太快以至于英智忘了“拒绝”这两个字应该怎么说。  
他在心里吐槽纺，你现在说这话不嫌晚吗，早个一年半载的我还可以考虑一下。  
英智于是正色道，“纺，我……”  
“今天一整天都——！”纺好像没听见英智开口，只是接着把自己的话说完。  
英智：……？  
纺睁开眼睛，对上英智茫然的双眼。  
“英智君，刚刚有想要说什么吗？”纺回想方才的情景，英智君好像有开口说什么，但是被自己打断了。  
“唔，没有。”英智的态度有些模糊。

听纺说完大半天遭遇的英智流露出一副不甚信任的态度。  
“我记得英智君是摩羯座吧？”纺笑着说，“英智君的生日我记得很清楚呢。”  
“我也不是很想纺记这种事记这么清楚……”  
“？”纺投过来一个询问的目光。  
“没什么。”英智摇了摇头。  
记这么清楚干嘛啊，我会以为你还会像以前那样坦诚地说喜欢我。  
……这么告诉纺的话，是不是感觉哪里古怪。  
还是不说了。  
“所以我才会想要找英智君帮忙，”纺有些无奈，“一个下午就好，可以暂时收留我一下吗？”  
英智挑挑眉，没有直接回答这个问题，反而针锋相对地说，“我倒是很想看看纺能倒霉到什么地步。”  
纺有些无措地连连摇头，“不不不、好歹我也和英智君是从前的队友吧！？不可以见死不救？？”  
英智扶额叹气。  
“好了。”他说。  
他从手边取了一个茶杯，倒满一杯温热的红茶，然后把茶杯往纺的面前推了推。纺迷迷瞪瞪地盯着英智看了一会儿，忽然露出一个欣喜的笑容说，“英智君这是答应我了吗？”  
“安静点。”英智说，“不然我就学斋宫君那样把你赶出去。”  
“欸——”纺拖长语调，“英智君不可以这么冷漠！”  
但还是老老实实地接过了英智君泡的红茶。  
“太好了，得救了。”纺抱着杯子长叹。  
英智将手肘撑在桌子上，状似嫌弃地对纺说，纺现在的神情像个变态一样。  
纺却跟自动过滤了英智这句话一样，笑吟吟地又说，“捧着这个杯子感觉就可以离英智君更近一点吗。”  
……  
英智没说话。  
心里有点别扭。  
这什么诡异的感觉。  
“难得有和英智君呆在一起却觉得如此安心的时候。”纺感叹。  
被说了这样的话的英智心情却不是很好。  
什么叫‘难得’啊，听听纺这说的都是什么话。  
整个下午，纺都呆在学生会长室。当然，他也被英智很不客气地抓过去做苦工，该审阅的策划案，各个组合上报的活动预算申请，有些工作和纺原来在「Fine」时做过的还挺像，他稍微适应了一会儿，就可以相当熟练地帮英智处理这些事情。  
这几个小时过得格外平静，除了两个人不时的交谈声以外，竟然真的没有再发生过什么意外事件。  
夕阳照射到窗户上的时候，纺便向英智告别，顺便谢谢英智君拯救自己于水火之中。  
“纺。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”纺问英智。  
英智想了一会儿说，“桌子上的杯子，你拿走吧。”  
纺愣了愣，不知道英智君是什么意思。  
“送你。”看到纺没有明白，英智便又补充道。  
“反正我也不能陪着纺一起回家，这个茶杯或许可以帮纺挡点厄运呢？”英智笑。  
他其实不是特别相信什么风水命理，或许今天他确实被纺带着也有些神神叨叨了起来。  
“是啊。”纺叹气，附和了一句，像是对英智说的那句‘两个人不能一起回家’感受颇深。  
“像去年那样就好了呢，可以有更多的时间都和英智君呆在一起。”  
英智怔了一下，抬头去看纺的眼睛。  
然后他撇过眼去，轻声说，“纺要是早点说出这样的话，我也……”  
说到这里就没有往下说。  
纺迷惑地眨了眨眼，表示自己没听懂。  
纺：这样的话是什么话？  
英智：……  
纺：早点又是早多点呢？是说我应该一大早就来找英智君吗？  
英智：…………  
“算了。”他头疼地揉了揉额角说，“纺你当没听到吧。”  
纺似懂非懂地点头，说了声“哦”。  
“但这套茶具是英智君最喜欢的吧。”纺眨了眨眼，又接着刚才的话问道，“还是说英智君这段时间有收集到更好的茶杯，所以已经不那么喜欢这一套了？”  
英智觉得纺想得有点多，简短地回答纺道，“还没有。”  
“嗯……”纺把杯子握在手里，手指能够感觉到杯身上细腻的花纹形状，他笑着说，“谢谢英智君，我会好好珍惜的。”  
这样说着，他便转身出门，告别的时候冲着英智挥挥手。  
英智也朝着纺挥挥手。  
门被轻声地合上，学生会室里又只剩下了英智一个人。  
运气糟糕吗？  
英智回想着纺说过的话，手指随意翻弄着钢笔的笔盖，脸上无意识地浮现出一个笑容来。  
他今天运气倒是不怎么坏。  
……  
今日摩羯座的运势如何？  
《每日星座运势指南》：今天是您全年中运势最好的一天呢。


End file.
